poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
T.C.'s megatrain
T.C.'s Megatrain is another episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot With Hugs still being mended, T.C. has to work harder with the trains, but with Jenny's help, he doesn't have much trouble. There are many trucks, and T.C. is worried he may run out of water at some stage. One morning, Sherin is unwell and is late to deliver her trucks, and so T.C. eventually racks up a load of forty-eight trucks. T.C., forgetting his small tank and the uphill journey, decides to pull all forty-eight trucks at once, and at Higgystop he discovers the watertower is empty. The guard says they'll have to go fishing like Thomas, but he's only joking and T.C. goes to Gettyton to take on water, then runs back to take the trucks. Trivia * This episode is based of the Railway Series story, Thomas Comes Home: "Toby's Megatrain" * The storyline concludes in Jenny takes the Road * Transcript Hugs gone, T.C. is now working harder than ever T.C.: as he brings some trucks of stone into the port Man, I haven't worked this hard before! since T.C. uses a lot of water when working, he has to refill constantly Jenny: Man, you certainly work hard, T! T.C.: Yeah, but what if I run out of water halfway across the bridge that goes over the river. Thomas warned me about taking on water from a river! Jenny: A river? T.C.: Last time Thomas did that, he ended up with fish in his tanks! And they had to fish them out! Jenny: Wow! T.C.'s fireman: You shan't run out of water. And if there's no water in the water tower, we won't get water from the river. T.C.: That's good. port was quite busy and T.C. worked hard. Not only did he have to bring in stone trucks, but he also had to take the trucks back, loaded with the ship's cargo day, the stone trucks didn't come T.C.: It's not like Sherin to be late. Station master: T.C., Sherin was unwell this morning. But she's better now and she's on her way right now. T.C.: Oh, good. Sherin's whistle is heard and she pulls in with the trucks Sherin: Sorry I'm late. T.C.: No biggie. wasted no time in setting off himself. But at the port, there was so many trucks that T.C. hardly had room for the ones he brought! T.C.'s driver: What's this?! T.C.'s fireman: My! 48 trucks! And not empty either. 2 journeys but we don't have time for that. T.C.: Could we just take them all at once? T.C.'s driver: Hmm. T.C.: We should be alright. T.C. had forgoteen about his water usage and the uphill journey, so by the time he got to Higgystop, his tank was nearly empty. But after the driver put in the hose pipe, and turned the valve, nothing happened. T.C.: Oh no, now what?! T.C.'s driver: You could make it on your own but not with this load. to the driver Then again, I do know somewhere. T.C.: Is it far? T.C.'s driver: No. driver spoke with the signalman, who told him where to put the trucks. T.C. carefully shunts the trucks in their place and sets off. stop in the middle of the bridge T.C.'s driver: Now, where my bucket? T.C.:' UH! YOU PROMISED!!' T.C.'s driver: We'll only joking, T. We'll go to the top station and fill up there. And then come back for the trucks. they head up there and after T.C.'s tank was filled, they picked up the trucks and finished the journey. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion